Sonic Generations: Children of the Legends
by Nillek
Summary: Ronic, Shade and the other descendants of the heroes from long ago find themselves on a journey that will reveal their families pasts and their own futures. DEAD
1. Chance's Luck

I wish I owned Sonic. But I don't. All original characters belong to me.

Sonic Generations: Children of the Legends

Chapter 1: Chance's Luck

The sun shot its sweltering rays down onto the unbearably hot desert of the southern part of the Sharan continent. A white RV drove on one of the many dirt paths strewn around the desert. Inside the car was two people, both hedgehogs. The driver was a blue male wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants, a pair of oddly designed shoes colored red and white, and it was all topped off by a pair of sunglasses he had on his forehead and a sword he had on his back. The other was a black female with red markings, who was wearing a red shirt, a blue skirt and shoes that were even weirder than the males, having small rocket-like parts sticking out of their bottom.

As the RV passed the fiftieth tumbleweed the girl turned to the boy and said" Do you even know where we are, Ronic?"

Without taking his eyes off the road Ronic replied" No…….But I know we're on the way to somewhere! Why else would there be this dirt road?"

The girl sighed and looked out at a nearby bush and said" There are dirt roads everywhere. This is the fourth one we've taken today and we still haven't found a town."

Ronic pulled out a map and said" This direction is supposed to lead to a place called 'Diablo Town'. That sounds like a cool place, doesn't it Shade?"

"Sure, if they summon demons and eat our innards." Shade replied as the RV suddenly came to a stop." Did you see something?" Shade asked as Ronic got out of the car. She followed him out only to find him sitting with his back to the car.

Before she could say anything he replied" No. I just got tired of driving and wanted to rest."

"WHAT?" Shade said as she walked over to him" If you wanted to stop you could've just had me do it!"

"No way!" Ronic said as he got an amused look on his face" Everyone knows women can't drive." Before he could get a laugh out Shade dealt him a kick to the head with the strength, speed, and stance of a martial artist.

"Stupid, sexist….." She mumbled as she started to leave.

Ronic grabbed her arm and said" I was just kidding!" as blood fell down his head.

Shade sat down while saying" You're bleeding….."

Ronic wiped his forehead and dismissed it saying" You know for someone who doesn't fight or train you hit pretty hard."

Shade blushed a little as she replied" Um, thanks……….I guess……….." Then settled down next to him.

(Later)

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the hot sun Shade said" It's so freaking hot….. Please tell me I had a good reason for coming out here with you…."

"You came because we're friends………….. And your grandfather said it would be best if someone made sure I didn't do anything foolish." Ronic replied as he rubbed the sweat off of his head.

Shade put a rag to her head as she asked" Okay I'll give that one to you……. But why did you want to go traveling in the first place? We could be back home hanging out with friends, dating, going to the mall and being invited to parties….. Well at least I would…. So what stupid plan did you have that made you want to do this?"

"I wanted to learn about my ancestor, Sonic…" He solemnly replied as he closed his eyes.

"Oh," Shade said as she started to feel like a jerk" But….. My grandfather already told you all about him…."

" Yeah, but……. He doesn't know absolutely everything that happened…. All I really want to do is….. Go find out where Sonic came from…. That might be where my family is….."

"Yeah….." Shade replied, knowing that Ronic had never knew his mother or father. To be truthful the only person he knew of was Sonic.

Then all of a sudden Ronic jumped up, looked in Shades face and yelled" Enough of living in the past! Let's go find my future!... Which also happens to deal with my families past."

As he ran into the car Shade stared after him and said to herself" I can never tell if he's joking or telling the truth…." And walked inside as well.

After another fifteen minutes of driving they could see Diablo Town off in the distance." We finally made it! Shopping, food, gas and people!" Shade yelled as she tried to get Ronic to drive faster." Here we come!" Ronic yelled as the RV sped ahead.

(Meanwhile, Diablo Town)

Inside a musty bar six men were seated at a table playing cards. Well, technically, five men and a 17 year old fox. The fox was seated in a casual, laid-back manner and didn't really seem that concerned with the game. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a black jacket over it, a pair of black pants and had a small staff to his side. The oddest thing about him however, was the fact that he had three tails instead of the one.

" You guys mind finishing this game today? I have stuff to do." He said as he used his cards to fan himself. The five others all pulled out their hands.

"It looks like you're beat, BOY." A coyote said as he started to gather up the money.

" Actually, I win." The fox said as he through down a hand full of aces. The other five stared open mouthed as the fox gathered up the money and left saying" Thanks for the game, CHILDREN…."

As he left the coyote said" He may be cocky, but that kid knows how to play."

Right after he finished a dog looked over the cards and asked" Is there normally 16 aces in a deck of cards?..."

"SIXTEEN!" The other four yelled. They looked over the cards and angrily turned to the fox, who had stopped dead in his tracks." YOU LITTLE CHEATING WHELP! WE'LL KILL YOU!" The coyote yelled as the fox ran out saying" You'll have to catch me first!"

(Shopping District)

Ronic and Shade were walking through the town while she ate an ice cream cone and he carried around her shopping bags. As he struggled under the unbearable weight Ronic looked towards Shade and asked" Can I PLEASE have a drink?"

" After we go through the next five stores." She replied as they took a turn.

" Just be glad you're the one with the money, or I would be so gone." Ronic replied as he tried to hold up the bags, giving Shade a sullen look.

"And then I would so kick your ass." She replied.

As they walked near the next store they noticed the three tailed fox running in their direction, while being chased by the other card players. The fox saw them as well and noticed the oversized sword on Ronic's back. He quickly came up with a plan and stopped right in front of them and said" Guys, you've found me! There are these psychos out to get me! I'll leave and let you handle them." Making sure to say it loud enough for the other card players to hear.

"Do I know you?" Ronic asked as the fox's chasers almost caught up.

" I HAVE to get out of here no-" The fox said when one of the card players jumped into the air to attack him. He quickly brought out his staff, extended it and struck the man to the ground with a loud whack.

Another came at his side, attempting to make a grab. The fox suddenly flew into the air, stopped and dropped down on the man using both his feet and the bottom end of his staff. A third tried to stab him in his back, but was stopped by a quick knock to the head by the broad side of Ronic's sword. The fourth brought out a gun and fired at the fox. Just before the bullet hit him, Ronic stopped the bullet without even moving. Before the shooter could get another shot out the fox hit him in the throat using the end point of his staff. As the fourth man fell the only one left was the coyote. He slowly backed away from the fox, who was advancing upon him.

" Okay…..You can leave….. We….Don't want the money….." The man then tried to run off. As he turned around he saw the fox had suddenly gotten in his way. Before he could say anything the fox quickly felled him with a few strikes from his staff.

Ronic and Shade watched in silence as the fox kicked the men and stole their wallets. As he walked past them he looked up and said" Oh yeah…. Thanks for helping me……. You guys got a car?"

" Why?" Shade replied in a judgmental manner, having seen how he treated his pursuers after they had been knocked out.

" I need to get out of here quick…… With all the damage….WE caused…. The police will be here in no time, and I….have had a lot of trouble with them…"

Before Shade could say anything, Ronic quickly replied" Sure!" As he shook the fox's hand" What's your name?"

" Matthias Miles Prower….. But I prefer to be called Chance."

End

Chapter 2: Introductions

Not much to say. I rewrote this so it would be easier to read, plus I changed and added a few things. I'm out. DarkKDF!


	2. Introductions

Sonic Generations: Children of the Legends

Chapter 2- Introductions

The three youths sat in silence, Ronic driving the RV across the desert, while Shade sat in the passenger seat and Chance lay on the floor towards the back. Though this would seem to be a peaceful scene Shade was boiling with anger. The guys were not aware of it apparently as Ronic was cheerfully driving while humming a tune and Chance appeared to be resting. After another minute of this silence Shade couldn't take it anymore and yelled out" IS ANYONE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING, OR DO I HAVE TO?" The sudden noise surprised Ronic, who veered off the road for a second.

" Jeez, I didn't know it was wrong to hum hip-hop!" Ronic replied.

" This isn't about your humming or hip-hop! It's about you just letting THAT guy come with us!" She said, emphasizing 'that'.

Ronic looked to the weary fox then looked to Shade then took a few looks both ways then said"……….He seems fine to me!"

"FINE! He's obviously a lying, cheating, womanizing, no-good sneak that tried to get us to fight some dumb-asses he stole money from!"

"Hey!" Chance said, acknowledging the two for the first time since they started talking"………….I'm not a sneak!"

"I don't care!" Shade yelled at the fox" That doesn't change the fact that you were going to leave us to fight those idiots!"

Chance looked at Shade for a moment then turned to Ronic asking" Does she ALWAYS complain this much?"

"Yeah, but I don't really listen to what she says………… What are we talking about?" He replied, forgetting what the whole thing had been about.

Shade let out a loud groan as she said" You two shouldn't talk like this to a lady!"

"A lady?" Chance said as he smirked and looked around" Show me one and I'll stop!"

"Ha ha!" Ronic laughed as he tried to concentrate on the driving" That was hilarious! We are going to get along fine Ch-"Ronic was interrupted by a loud POW and turned to see a panting Shade standing over Chance, who was bleeding and holding his face.

"DAMN! For a girl you hit pretty freaking hard!" He yelled as Shade turned around and walked towards the front.

"You got beat! That was SO freaking funny, I wish I had seen-"Ronic stopped as he saw Shade appear at his side and say with a dark and sinister smile on her face" You laughed Ronic…….. You get your turn……."

"Wait, Shade! I'm……. Driving! You're not supposed to hit a dr-"

The three were sitting in silence again, except Ronic had an ice-pack on his head and Chance was rubbing his face. Deciding to break the silence again, Shade turned to the fox and asked" Since your going to be traveling with us I want some answers."

"Fire away………" he replied in a quiet voice, knowing what she would do if he insulted her.

"What's with your tails?"

"These?" He replied as he looked at the three waving appendages" I have them because of some stupid mutation that's been in my family since my……… Great-Great……….Great-……… I don't remember how many Greats but I know it started with that nerd……"

"Nerd?"

"Yeah the wuss was some sort of an inventor. He was a child prodigy that built a plane when he was like six."

"Whoa, six!" Ronic said, clearly impressed by Chance, though it's not really that hard to do.

"Yeah……. Anyway he came up with all these inventions and made an assload of money that my family's been living on for generations. The only way a loser like him could get a girl, I figure. And so since then at least one person in my family has been a natural inventor, usually the first born."

"If you have all that money then why have you been stealing and all this stuff?"

"For a long time now no one in my family has been a super nerd like ol' Gramps so the money hasn't really been pouring in. Plus they were all looking at me like 'He has three tails! That must be a sign!', 'You're very smart sonny!' and 'My love, you are a true genius!'!" Chance said, making faces as he spoke for the other people.

"My love?" Ronic asked as he and Shade looked in confusion.

" Don't ask!... So I got pissed and ran away last year. Been doing fine without Super Prodigy's legacy hanging above my head!" He said, putting his arms behind his head.

The RV was then filled with silence until Ronic said" You must not like your family…."

"Hell yeah! I hate them and that stupid town too…….. But I still love these tails! They might look odd, but they let me fly and attract some chicks. They're the only good thing my family…… hell, my ancestry gave me!... So……. what about your family, blue?" He asked resting from the anger filled talk he had, apparently taking a lot out of him.

" I don't……… have or even know any of my family………" Ronic replied, not looking from the road.

Chance looked surprised then ashamed and depressed." Oh……….."

Once again there was silence in the RV, this time caused by Chance's forsaking of his family when Ronic didn't have one. Shade looked from one to the other without moving then got a frown on her face as she thought( Am I always going to be the one to start a conversation?), then turned to Chance again asking" So………. Let's see…….. Where did you get that staff from? It extends and retracts. I've never seen anything like it."

"This?..." Chance replied, still looking ashamed and sort of surprised that either of them wanted to talk to him after how mean he had been" I've had it since I was seven if I remember….. Yeah, I remember when…..uh, my father made it for me. Over the years he kept adding all these features onto it until I left. I suppose it's the OTHER good thing my family gave me." He said looking towards Ronic as if to make amends for his comments earlier.

"What features?" Shade asked.

"Like you saw it extends and retracts, but it also bends, breaks to make two, thickens, and even sharpens!" He said as the edge suddenly became very sharp, like a spears edge.

"Sharp……" Shade said nervously.

"Don't worry! I rarely use that to fight!" Chance said as he got a calming smile on his face. "This thing is my greatest treasure. It's the only thing I own that I would never sell. No amount of money is worth this thing……"

Shade smiled, knowing that Chance DID have some form of a conscience and a soft side at that.

Noticing her smile he quickly put a defensive face on saying" B-but, I'd still sell all of your things! And speaking of your things what's with the sword, blue?"

Ronic, even though he was driving, pulled out his sword and showed it to Chance while Shade( thankfully) grabbed the wheel to keep them from crashing." This sword is only piece of my family I have, which is why I treasure it so much. Even though it's so big I can fight with it if I use both hands."

" Interesting……. Where did it come from?" Chance replied, taking careful look at the details.

"I don't know really, though I've been told it goes all the way back to my ancestor, Sonic."

" That guy?" Chance asked looking slightly surprised" I wouldn't have figured a goof like you to be spawned from his seed…….."

"Yeah!" Ronic said, not really taking any offense." That's the reason why I and Shade are out here."

" Interesting…………….." Chance replied, not really looking that interested at all. "Yo, Dark Chocolate !" Chance called to Shade as Ronic took the wheel again" What about your family and/or special items?"

Shade looked ready to hit Chance, but decided to take the comment as an odd compliment and said" I don't care around weapons like you two, but my family is very……….. Unique…….. I guess you could say it all starts with my-"

" Don't even try to tell it to him Shade," Ronic said as the two looked towards him" he'd never believe until he meets them."

" And why is it so unbelievable?" Shade defensively asked.

" The fact that it defies the laws of nature is one thing……" He said making Shade blush immensely.

" It is perfectly natural and you know it you stupid-"

" Stop fighting!" Chance said as he started to lie down again" He's right. If you two have to argue so much about it I probably wouldn't believe it even if I saw it just to shut you up! I'm sleeping so DON'T wake me up!"

" And I'm driving so don't wake me up!" Ronic cheerfully said as he went into his silent-guy mentality. Shade looked from one to the other then sighed figuring it best to leave it at that.

As she sat back into her seat and turned on her MP3 player she looked towards the vast desert and thought( At least I just have to deal with the slacker and the fool…..) not realizing that in a short time she would have to deal with MUCH more.

End

Chapter 3- Rage

Not much to say again, except I changed the format so it's easier to read. Someone PLEASE review! And I still want to know the type of weapon Nightmare( Soul Caliber 2) uses. I'm out. DarkKDF!


	3. Rage the Echidna

Sonic Generations: Children of the Legends

Chapter 3- Rage the Echidna

The three friends continued to ride out towards whatever place Ronic chose to go to in the godforsaken desert. Ronic was sitting at the wheel, happily humming another of his favorite rap songs. Shade sat next to him in the passenger seat, quietly listening to her MP3. And last, but not least, Chance was lying in the back of the RV, still asleep from the conversation the three had hours ago.

After listening to the same song for the fortieth time Shade let out a loud groan and turned to Ronic, asking" Are we getting near somewhere? I need to do something else other than sit around and watch you and macho man over there!"

"I looked at the map a little while ago and I saw something VERY interesting….." He replied while getting a smirk on his face.

"A town? A city? Are we leaving the desert? Tell me!" Shade said, anticipating the answer.

"……………….There isn't ANYTHING within miles of where we are!" he replied, giving her a big, nervous smile.

"What?"

"We appear to be in the very center of the desert…………."

"…………………………………….YOU IDIOT!" Shade yelled, throwing herself at the frightened Hedgehog" YOU DROVE US TO OUR DEATHS! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET BACK HOME! I KNEW THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA! WHY DID GRANDPA MAKE ME GO WITH YOU? THIS IS ALL SO W-"

Ronic quickly covered Shades mouth as she started to choke him, having gone hysterical in her anger. The female hedgehog looked at him in anger and ripped his hand from her mouth, saying" WHY DID YOU COVER MY MO-"

He covered her mouth again, this time giving her the shush sign with his finger. Ronic then pointed to Chance who was still sleeping in the back, despite all of Shade's yelling. Shade gave Ronic a hard look for a few moments then softened her expression to let him know that she was fine now.

As he let her go she said" I'm fine, okay. But what are we going to do? We don't have much food or water left."

Ronic didn't reply though it was evident by the look on his face the he was contemplating the situation. He was so deep in thought about it that he let go of the wheel, causing Shade to have to steer. (How many times am I going to have to do this?) She thought as Ronic snapped out of his trance. He took the wheel back from Shade and sat in silence." So what are we going to do?" She asked, wondering if he had really been thinking of what to do.

"……………..We're going to keep driving!" Ronic said, giving Shade a goofy smile.

"What?" She said, surprised by his reply.

"If we just keep driving we'll end up somewhere eventually. I mean, that's how we got here, right? So don't worry."

"…………… Okay," Shade said, feeling that she was going against her better judgment" if you say so…………."

"Besides," Ronic said as he pulled down his sunglasses" if there's a dirt road there must be SOMETHING out here!"

(Meanwhile, elsewhere)

Somewhere underneath the desert surface lies a large underground temple. Dark and filled with an ambient feeling the only light throughout the ancient ruins were torches. Strange markings were written across the walls as well, most showing mysterious figures and odd jewels. Made of many halls and rooms the large facility teemed with robed figures, all performing their necessary tasks for the day. However there was outsider among the hooded servants, walking through the halls without giving any of them any real recognition, looking angrily at anyone who dared to make eye contact.

The outsider was a male red echidna with a white streak going from both shoulders, connecting at the top of his chest. He was wearing gray pants and black vest over his body, added onto by the gloves on his hands. Sticking out of his gloves were two spikes for each hand, them appearing to come out of his knuckles.

As he continued to walk the halls he looked towards the markings on the wall, noticing that they were the same ones he had seen only a few minutes ago. (Damn it!... It's been four times now and I still can't find my way through this place!) He thought as he looked around, giving everyone ho passed by a hard look. Eventually he grabbed on of the hooded figures and said" You! Do you know where that nerd Raz is?"

The figure pushed the echidna away and brushed itself as it said" ……………….You mean Sir Raz?..." making a point to emphasize the Sir.

The echidna noticed this and repeated" I said, 'Do you know where that NERD Raz is'?" giving the figure a threatening look.

The figure stood in silence, returning the echidnas expression with one of its own. When it became apparent that he wouldn't change his attitude the figure said"…………………….He is that way………………." pointing in the direction of another hall.

The echidna grunted at the figure then walked past, pushing the person with his shoulder. As he left two other figures walked over and spoke to the first one.

"…………………The outsider…………. Is most disrespectful…………….." One said, not letting its gaze from him.

"Why does no one capture him?" The other said, not speaking in the same melancholy tone as the others.

"………….The lords do not wish him to be harmed……………….Yet they let him get away with such impudence………" The first one said.

" I care not!... We shall teach him not to speak that way of his superiors!..." The second said, moving towards the hall the echidna went into.

" I hope you're not planning on breaking an order." A voice said from behind the three figures" Besides, he would crush all three of you easily."

" Who are you to order us like-" The second one said as he turned around, then quickly went silent after seeing the person.

Standing behind the three were two figures, both wearing robes of a lighter color very close to grey. The one standing in was wearing the hood down, revealing herself to be a beautiful green haired female ferret. The other stood high over those around it, its entire body shaking with every breath it took. Though it wore its hood, unlike the ferret, it was obvious from its breathing that it was male with a large green tail sticking out behind it, showing it was some sort of large lizard.

The first two figures instantly feel to their knees, bowing their heads and making a triangle with their hands. The third didn't fall until it noticed the other two and bowed, though it was a slightly sluggish attempt.

The ferret waved her hand at the three as she said" You can stand now. I still hope that you aren't thinking of attacking the echidna, though."

"…………..N-not to be disrespectful m-milady…….." The second one said, looking down at the floor out of fear", b-but we cannot let h-him insult one of Lord R-raz's stature……………… If he thinks he c-can get away with that h-he may think he c-could insult…………. Y-y-you……."

The figures voice trailed off as the gigantic lizard next to the ferret stepped forward and said in a booming voice" YOU DARE TO QUESTION THE WORD OF ONE OF OUR EXALTED LADIES!"

As the three figures stepped away from the massive form, the second one spoke again in a nervous voice, sounding as if it was about to break into tears" N-n-n…… No! I-I-I meant n-no……. d-d-disrespect……. I…………….."

The figure went silent as the gigantic lizard stepped threateningly towards him, putting a look of pure fear in his eyes. The other two figures looked in horror at the impending slaughter, the first saying a slight prayer under its breath, while the third looked ready to cry. The second was frozen by fear as the lizard stomped over and grabbed it by the neck, lifting it into the air. Tears fell from the figures eyes as the breath left its body, also feeling the lizards grip tightening. The lizard loosened his grip as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"That's enough Sca," The ferret said as she pulled the lizards shoulder" You're really overdoing it."

"But milady, he was questioning your or-"

"I SAID, that's enough….." She replied tightening her grip on lizards shoulder.

He slowly brought the figure down and then let go of his neck even slower. After he fell to the floor the figured grabbed his neck and began violently wheezing, taking enough time in between breaths to say"……..Thank……….You………..M-milady……"

"That's fine," She said as she gave the lizard an angry look, which he tried to avoid" go back to whatever you were doing…." As the three started to leave she quickly said" Except for you." pointing towards the third figure.

"Me?" The figure said as the other two looked at it in confusion.

"Yes you." The ferret said as the figure walked over to her. She noticed the other two were standing still, wanting to see what the talk was about." I told you two to go didn't I?" She said, raising her eyebrow" Or should I have Sca show you the way out?" then motioned to the lizard, who started to crack his knuckles.

As the two figures quickly ran off she turned to the remaining one and said"……… You are new, aren't you?"

The figure looked around with its eyes as it replied" Well…… sort of I suppose….. How could you tell?"

"First, there's the fact that you don't speak like the others. Second, you were going pretty slowly when it came to bowing. And third, you don't seem as fazed as the others when I call you over to me."

"I'm…………….Sorry……….." The figure replied, clearly trying to fake its voice to sound like the others.

"No need to apologize," The ferret said, given the figure a soft smile" Just work on your bowing. Some of the other lords aren't as forgiving as I am. Now go."

"Uh…..okay!" The figure said then ran off, smiling to itself.

"………… That was very……… Odd………." Sca said as the ferret led him down some of the halls" It must have not learned much discipline…………."

"……….You noticed, didn't you?..." The ferret quietly replied.

" Notice what, milady?"

" It was a girl…….." She said, closing her eyes as if contemplating.

" What?" Sca said, surprised by this information, something that was very rare for him" Why was she not wearing the female robes?..."

" She's an outsider………… She never learned the discipline, like you said………."

"……………………Should we tell the others?..."

"………No. Considering how strong they are they must have noticed as soon as she arrived."

" But…………. What do we do?" Sca asked, still confused at why such infiltration had occurred and was allowed to go on.

" Nothing….. She's obviously no threat or we would have been notified earlier," The ferret said, looking a little sad" besides, we have things to do right now. I can deal with her later. Come Sca……………."

The gigantic lizard stood still for a moment, unsure if his superior was right in letting an outsider that had intruded go free. Deciding to trust in her nearly flawless judgment he followed her, though he looked back towards where the intruding female had left.

(Elsewhere in the temple)

The echidna silently walked down the halls, still angry. Even though the figure had shown him the way it was still taking too long to find one guy.( Damn it! Where could that guy be?... That……..Whatever probably gave me the wrong directions!) The echidna thought, getting an enraged look on his face( If I find that twerp I'll beat his face in!... If only I knew what he looks like. Damn! Why does everyone around here wear the same thing?) He stopped for a moment took a deep breath then thought( Remember anger management…….. Whatever. This'll be the last time I ever have to come here. Then they can go to hell for all I care!).

After a few more minutes of walking he finally came across the room, knowing it was Raz's by the markings outside, which he had seen last time. As he walked in he noticed Raz, a grey jackal, talking to another one of the hooded figures. He stayed silent for a moment to listen to their conversation.

"Sir, it appears that a vehicle has entered the area surrounding our temple……….." The figure said, showing the jackal some surveillance photos.

" Hmm, it appears to be an RV of some sort………" The jackal replied in a scratchy voice, taking the photos from the figure. He looked them over for a moment then handed them back as he said" I don't think we need to worry. From the looks of it, their just some stupid travelers who happened to take a wrong turn somewhere."

"………….. Should we attack?..."

"Not unless they make any aggressive actions or ones that suggest they know of our location. Now leave, I'm expecting a visitor; a very simple one at that."

The echidna had listened intently to what they said about the vehicle. It could just might be used to his advantage he thought. Raz then noticed the echidna in the door way and said" Aha, here he is right now. Leave, pawn."

After the figure had left Raz turned to the echidna and said" Well if it isn't Ja-"

" My name is Rage……." The echidna angrily said, cutting off the jackal.

" Oh, yes, that's the name your going by now isn't it?" The jackal replied, getting a smirk on his face.

Rage stayed silent, though he gave the lanky jackal a look of complete hatred. Sensing this Raz turned away from the echidna, looking through his many gadgets for what he needed.

" So…." He said without looking back to Rage" Did you bring what you promised?..."

"Depends." Rage replied as he moved around some of the papers lying on Raz's desk" Did you make that thing you promised me?"

" Indeed!" Raz said as he picked up a box that had been lying among his other inventions. As he turned around and walked towards Rage he gave him a serious look as he said" I hope you appreciate what I'm doing……………I'm putting a lot on the line by letting an outsider like you come and go as you please!"

"Like I care what kind of beating they give you!" Rage said, not letting his eyes go from the box.

"You know so little…..." Raz replied as he stepped closer"………….There are forces at work within this place that neither of us could ever fully comprehend! If any of the lords were to be enraged by anything you do on my watch………….. I would suffer a fate worse than death…………."

Though Rage didn't care about the stupid superstitions the genius jackal had, the part about his fate perked his interest." What fate?"

"…………………Having your very soul- No, existence, destroyed with a blink of an eye! Forces of that caliber rest within these ancient walls and they all rest in what you are supposed to give me!" Raz said, sounding fearful and angry at the same time. After he finished he took a few moment to breathe then looked back up at Rage. "………………. But enough of that! Do YOU have what you promised me?"

Rage quickly reached into his pocket and brought out a small, shining yellow jewel. Raz's mouth feel open as he looked upon the small wonder." T-the……………Y-yellow…………………Chaos Emerald!" He said, drool dripping from his revolting mouth, leaning in to take it." How………………..did you find……………this?"

"It doesn't matter how I got this," Rage replied as he held the emerald out of Raz's reach" so long as you give me what I want!"

" Yes, yes!" Raz said as he quickly opened the box he had been holding. He pulled out two gloves, both having metal lines going around them in odd patterns." These things were hard to make, I don't mind saying. It took many test until we got you the right mixture of Chaos energy and strength increasing technology. Despite this however, I am sad to see such technology go to waste on a mongrel like you." He said, sighing to himself.

"Shut your mouth, Doc, before I revoke my offer." Rage said as he tore the gloves from the jackal's hands and put them on.

"…………….Aren't you forgetting something?" Raz said, annoyed at the echidnas manners, while point towards the emerald with his eyes.

" This?" Rage said, after getting the first glove on, tossing the emerald to him" Go nuts."

Raz turned away from the echidna, his eyes completely focused on the emerald, not noticing that Rage had gotten the second glove on." It's………….more beautiful than I had been told!" He said, nearly ready to cry"…To just hold this is an honor!... When I get this to the lords……………This will get me the respect around here I deserve!"

"Yeah, about that…….." Rage said as he tapped Raz on the shoulder"……………I changed my mind……"

"What do you-" Was all Raz got out as he turned around, only to meet with a swift hook to his jaw. The force of the hit sent him flying off the ground towards the table of inventions he had been messing with earlier.

Before the Jackal had landed Rage had grabbed the emerald, not wanting any damage to befall it. As he looked down at the beaten canine he smirked and said" I'll just take back emerald and keep the gloves. Fair as fair can be. Hahaha!" As he stepped away from the broken table he thought( With these gloves no one can stop me! Here I come "Floating Island"!). He then quickly turned and ran out of the room, bumping into one of the cloaked figures. Before it could talk he shouted" Out of my way, you freak!" pushed it and then rushed off.

The figure stood in silence, unable to do anything other than glare after the impudent echidna. Out of curiosity it looked into Raz's workshop, wondering what had happened to make him leave in such a hurry. Seeing the destruction and the beaten body of Sir Raz the figure quickly rushed after Rage, while yelling" CATCH THE OUTSIDER! HE HAS ATTACKED SIR RAZ! KILL HIM!"

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4- When Paths Cross

Yo. This and chapter 4 were going to be just one, but since this thing got so big I figured to make them separate, besides I think this ends at the right part. That's it pretty much. Please review. I'm out. DarkKDF!


	4. When Paths Cross

Sonic Generations: Children of the Legends

Chapter 4: When Paths Cross

Rage the Echidna quickly dashed through the underground temple, his prize, the Chaos Gloves, on his hands. He figured that one of the figures must have seen what he had done to Raz, since just about everyone he ran past had attempted to stab him, grab him, set him on fire, or anything that would injure him. Looking behind himself he could see a large number of them on his trail, one of them yelling" KILL THE OUTSIDER! KILL HIM!"

"Now these guys feel like talking!" Rage said as he took a sharp turn into the hallway to his left.

Looking forward he saw a small group of the hooded figures standing in his way, each holding a long spear. As they slowly stepped towards him the one at the front said" Prepare to die, outsider!"

Rage raised his arms while getting into a fighting stance as he smirked and said" I haven't been in a fight for about a week. This should be nice practice."

Rage then dashed forward and hit the lead figure in the gut, then slammed him to the ground as he grabbed his stomach in pain. As one of the figures jabbed their spear at him he quickly dodged to the side, dropped to the ground and dealt a hard hit to its leg, snapping it like a twig. Rage then quickly shot up, uppercut one of the others and then brought both of his fists down on top of another. The last one rushed at him, holding the spear far out with both hands. Rage easily dodged to the side and punched the spear out of its hands. As the figure started to back away Rage pulled back his right fist and said" Finish what you start." then punched the figure right in its face, instantly knocking it out.

Pausing for a moment he looked over the beaten figures and said" I was hoping for more of a challenge." He was then broken out of his reflective state by the yells and stomping of the figures coming up behind him. Rage continued to run down the hallway, saying to himself" Escaping is going to be a piece of cake!"

(Elsewhere within the Temple)

Sca quietly watched as some of the hooded figures rushed past him as he stood guard near a door. He quickly shot his hand out and grabbed one of the figures, asking" Why are you running? What has happened?"

The figure surprisingly pushed itself out of the massive lizards grasp as it replied" The outsider has attacked Sir Raz! We've been called to stop him at all costs!" then dashed off to catch up with the others.

Sca quickly turned to the room he was guarding as he said" Milady, I have urgent news! We are needed immediately to-"

"I heard, Sca!" The green ferret interrupted as she walked into the hallway.

"We must help capture the outsider! If he is allowed to escape-"Sca said as she interrupted him again by holding up her finger.

As she pulled her hand down the ferret calmly said" I don't think we should bother with this. The guy's leaving so I don't see much reason to go after him, plus he'll probably die in the desert."

"But he attacked Sir Raz!"

"I don't like Raz and neither do any of the other lords. Honestly, the only reason that jerks here is because his brother is-"

"But, milady," Sca said as he tried to sound as understanding as he could" he attacked one of us! He must not get away with this……….."

The ferret was so shocked to see this mountain of might and fury speak so empathetically that she nearly let her mouth drop open. She then mentally caught herself and thought about the situation for a moment. She then turned to Sca and said"…….You can go if you want. I'm too tired to do any fighting right now."

"Thank you, milady!" Sca said he started to run off.

"BUT," she said, making him freeze in place" promise me that you won't end up killing any of our servants!"

"………………I…………can't promise that, milady." Sca nervously said as he dashed down the hallway" Do not worry about me!"

The ferret sadly looked towards the ground for a moment, then quietly said to herself"……………I hope…………….That intruder doesn't get involved in this…………….." then looked after Sca before she went back into the room.

(Somewhere near the entrance)

Rage was finding it surprisingly easy to get through a temple crawling with hooded freaks ready to give their lives for their important leaders. Any he came across were either easily avoided or easily beaten. He was even beginning to wonder if he could make it out by just slowly walking. As he came towards another intersection of hallways he noticed one of them had some odd writing above. Knowing he had seen it before Rage stopped to think about the little he had learned about the place. He then remembered that that was their version of exit. Quickly dashing down the hallway Rage smirked to himself and said" Almost there! Just a few more yards!"

Looking forward he was shocked to see a massive Lizard version of the hooded figures standing in his way. Immediately stopping, Rage looked up at the thing and shouted" WHAT THE F$$K ARE YOU?"

The massive creature looked down at the surprised Echidna and growled" Meet death Outsider!" then slammed his fists to the ground, a move that Rage barely avoided.

Figuring that risk it Rage rushed forward, jumped up and dealt the giant a few punches to his face. Sca quickly swatted Rage to the wall then struck down with another punch, saliva dripping from his mouth. Rage surprisingly blocked his fist with both arms, grabbed the lizards arm, flipped around and slammed him to the ground. As Sca rose up he punched out at Rage again, making a hit this time. The blow hit so hard that it sent the echidna flying down the hall, blood dripping from his mouth. As Sca managed to stand on his legs he looked after the echidna and stood dumfounded as he watched Rage stop himself and float above the ground.

As Rage wiped the blood off of his mouth Sca slowly raised his arm and said" H-how…..are you………… flyi-"

"You must not know, Jackass," Rage said as he readied his fists" that we Echidna can glide!" then shot towards the confused reptile, rearing his arm back.

Before Sca could do anything Rage had flown right under his arms and struck him a devastating blow to his stomach. Rage then quickly hit him again with the same amount of force and finished it off by slashing the scales of Sca's stomach. As Sca started to reel over from pain Rage quickly wrapped his arms around the lizard's waist and raised him above his head. He then jumped into the air and let out a loud yell as he slammed Sca to the ground using all of his strength. The massive amount of force left a huge crater in the ground with cracks moving everywhere.

As Rage stood up he looked down at Sca's broken body and said" I hope this'll make you think twice before picking a fight with me again, punk!" He then kicked the lizard in his bleeding stomach and dashed off.

Sca lied there for a moment, completely still. Suddenly a green energy started to glow inside his wound, slowly healing it up. As he slowly reared his head up Sca looked down the hallway and said"………….Outsider…….."

(Entrance)

"Damn it!" Rage said to himself as he entered the entrance area, slightly limping" That 'Thing' hit me harder than I thought! My leg's starting to feel weird!"

As he looked over the area the first thing he noticed was that some of the figures were busy shutting the massive door used to enter and exit. The second thing he noticed was that a large number of figures were standing between him and said door. As the figures held their spears out at him, Rage reared back a little as he said"……..Looks like I'm going to have to go all-out this time…..Oh well." then dashed right at the front most one, ignoring the obvious threat presented by the spears.

(Meanwhile, in the RV)

Shade quietly sat next to Ronic in the passenger seat, reading some magazine about some thing. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her, like a sort of chill down her spine. She then started to hear a ringing type sound on the inside of her ear and her spines started to twitch a little. Pain started to fill inside of her body, making her grab her sides and lean forward.

Noticing the odd expression on Shades face, Ronic turned and asked" Shade…..is something wrong?... If this is about us being in the center of the-"

"Ronic….." Shade said as tears fell from her eyes"….I feel……..something bad……"

For the first time in a few days Ronic was completely taken back. He had known Shade for his entire life and this was the first time he had ever seen her cry. Completely unsure of what to do Ronic reached his hand out to Shade and said"…..Shade?... What bad thing……..are you talking about?..."

Shade got a glazed look over her eyes as she moved her lips as if she was answering, yet no words came out. She then looked to her window, turning her face from Ronic.

Concerned about what was going on with her, and still shocked over her suddenly crying Ronic slowly and carefully touched her shoulder while asking" Shade?... What's going on?"

Shade turned her head a little, giving Ronic a slight look at her face, as she quietly said"…………………….Ch………C-cha…………………C-chaos…….."

"……….Chaos-"Ronic said, though he was interrupted as Shade was apparently not finished.

"………………..C-chaos………….Chaos…………..F-first………..H……………..H-h…………….H-ha-" Was all Shade got out as a loud earth-shattering sound came from out of nowhere, just as a large cloud of sand blew over the desert with debris falling everywhere.

As one of the chunks of rock came close to hitting the RV, Ronic swerved to the right side and said" $$$$! What the hell is going on around here?"

(A few moments earlier, underground)

Rage had just finished beating the last figure as a loud chant came from down the hall he had come through." KILL THE OUTSIDER! KILL THE OUTSIDER! KILL THE OUTSIDER!" The figures chanted as they got closer, wielding spears, swords and torches as Rages impending death loomed ever closer. The fight with the door guards had done some damage to him, adding to the injuries he had received fighting the Lizard thing. His arms and legs were cut and bleeding, his body had numerous bruises and his head felt as if it had been used as a pinball. Hurrying over to the door Rage tried as hard as he could to lift it, but even the strength given to him by the Chaos Gloves wasn't enough to lift the massive weight.

" F$$K!" Rage said as he looked around for anything that could be the doors switch" I go through all the trouble of stealing this Emerald and taking these gloves, and now I'm just going to die here!" Desperate for a way out Rage proceeded to punching the door as hard as he could. Though his fists made deep imprints into the solid rock the door refused to crack.

Struggling to stand up and keep his mind focused Rage took a few steps back from the door then rushed at it and slammed his hands into it as he fell to the ground. As he tried to keep from going unconscious Rage yelled at himself" NO! I CAN'T STOP HERE!...I CAN'T DIE YET!" He then got to his feet and stepped away from the door, still talking to himself" I CAN'T DIE YET!...I CAN'T GIVE UP! I'VE COME TOO FAR!"

After he was a good few yards away from the massive rock he started to run at it, struggling to keep his balance." I CAN'T GIVE UP!...I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T DIE!" As he came close to the door he started to rear back his arm as he stared at the large door with complete hatred in his eyes" I WON'T REST UNTIL HE HAS SUFFERED! I WON'T DIE UNTIL HIS BLOOD COVERS MY HANDS!"

Rage then jumped into the air and prepared to for one last punch." HE MUST DIE!" Rage yelled as his eyes turned green, his white stripe turned to a pitch black color and his gloves charged with power." THIS WALL CAN'T STOP ME!" He yelled then struck with all the strength he could muster.

The wall was completely demolished as the force from his blow blew the large chunks of rock everywhere. As the figures made their way in the watched in shock and awe as Rage glided into the smokescreen made by the disturbed sand and rushed out into the desert. After the initial shock of one person destroying the massive door wore off one of the figures turned to the others and yelled" After the outsider!" The hooded figures rushed after Rage into the hot desert surface as they tossed their weapons at him, doing everything they could to stop the fugitive Echidna.

(Damn!) Rage thought as he ran across the desert sand with his exhausted arms hanging behind him( Not only did I use up all my strength breaking down that door, but I also forgot that this is the center of the freaking desert! There's nothing for miles!) Breathing heavily he looked across the horizon and noticed a car in the distance.( That car! That's the thing Raz was talking about! It may be a long shot but they're my last hope!) Rage thought as he turned towards the RV and used all his strength to run there, with the figures right behind him.

(At the RV)

Ronic slowly got out of the RV and stared in silence at the odd scene, as sand and chunks of rock feel around him. Looking to the distance where what appeared to be a large cave had suddenly appeared he said"………..I always wanted it rain chocolate or money, but…………………..this is just TOO much." Noticing some figures running in his direction Ronic squinted to make them out."…………Who are they?" He said to himself as he slowly reached for his sword.

"What's going on?" Shade asked as she hopped out of the car. Ronic was not only surprised to see her moving around after her little ordeal, but also that she looked as if she had never cried. Noticing Ronic's confused stare Shade asked" Is something wrong?"

"…..No- I mean…….. I don't…… Well, not right now…… But I'm not sure now because of the……" Ronic mumbled, unsure of what to make of their situation" Those things, they………..We should…..Crash and……..Sand cloud came up……. Could be dangero-"

"Ronic," Shade interrupted as she looked towards the ground sadly" when I started to cry it…………"

"Yeah Shade?" Ronic asked, deeply confused by all that was going on.

"……….Ronic, this place is very-"Shade went silence as she looked behind Ronic, a clearly surprised look in her eyes"……….Ronic……… behind you……"

Ronic turned around and found himself staring at Rage, who was bleeding all over his body and breathing heavily. Both Ronic and Rage stared at each other in silence until the injured Echidna asked" Dumbass! Is that your car?"

"Yes." Ronic replied as he tried to help Rage keep his balance" Do you need help?"

Rage hit Ronic's hand away from him as he yelled" If you want to help me, you'll keep those assholes off my back!" then motioned to the figures that were closing in.

As Ronic readied his sword and Shade attempted to pull Rage along they both heard the RV's door suddenly slam open. As they looked to see what was wrong Chance slowly stepped onto the sand, a groggy look on his face as he walked over to them. Looking from Ronic to Shade, then from Rage to the figures nearing them he lazily, yet angrily asked while pointing to Rage"……….Is that the guy who was doing all that yelling just now?..."

"………Yeah." Ronic replied as Chance turned his attention to the figures preparing to kill them.

"……………And are those guys the ones who made that loud crashing sound?..." Chance asked. Ronic just nodded that time, giving Chance all the information he needed."……….Okay…" Chance said as he stretched his neck then suddenly shot towards the spear wielding enemies.

Quickly extending his staff Chance dealt some fast blows to the front ones head, then dropped down and swiped at the figures feet, tripping it. He then jabbed another one in the stomach, threw him into the air with his staff, then slammed him to the ground with whack to his back. Chance then flew into the air and kicked in every direction, dealing heavy head blows that took out most of the remaining figures. As he slowly dropped to the ground a figure came up behind him, attempting to make a grab. Without even turning Chance slammed the end of his staff into the figures face, knocking him unconscious and sending his teeth flying.

As he walked over the bodies Chance yawned and said" DON'T. EVER. WAKE. ME. UP."

With all the fighting having been taken care of Ronic returned his sword to his sheath and let out a sigh of relief. As he and Chance entered the RV they did all they could to keep from laughing as they watched the embarrassing scene going on between Shade and their new 'friend'.

"Get off of me!" Rage yelled as he used what was left of his strength to push Shade and first-aid supplies away from him.

"You need to have those cuts wrapped up! If you don't you'll die of blood loss!" She replied as she started to wrap a bandage around his arm.

Using his teeth to tear the paper off Rage spit it in her face and said" I don't need you stupid medicine! I've been injured much worse than this before and all I need is rest!"

"Which is what you'll get if you just let me put this stuff on you!" Shade retorted as she tried to put the bandages on again.

" GET OFF ME YOU UGLY HAG!" Rage shouted as he kicked her supplies and limped away.

Ronic looked in surprise while Chance smirked and pointed mockingly at Rage as he said" Oooooohhhhhhhh! You're gonna get it, Red!"

" What's that supposed to mean, Freak!" Rage said as he spat at him. Chance and Ronic both got nervous looks on their faces as they pointed behind him. Turning around Rage went silent as he was filled with a fear he would have never expected.

Shade got a smile on her face that was dark and angry at the same time as she slowly stomped over to Rage."……An Ugly Hag, you say?..." Shade asked as she grabbed Rage. Completely unsure of what to do he stared into her eyes as she said"……………Let me show you what happens when you act rude to those who only want to help……………"

(Later)

The Sun was beginning to set on the desert horizon as Ronic drove the RV in the direction of the nearest town, a whole three days away. Rage quietly sat in the back with his eyes closed, his body all bandaged up, while Chance lazily lied on his back eating an apple. Shade turned around in her seat and said" Now what did we learn today, Rage?"

"……..That first aid exists for a reason. It's here to help……." Rage begrudgingly mumbled as Chance held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"And what else?"

"…………….That you should be respectful of others, especially to those that are allowing you to travel with them no questions asked, and that insults are wrong and mean……………." Rage finished as he turned his back to them and glared at Chance, who was in stitches.

As Shade turned back around she looked to Ronic in a sad manner and said" Ronic?………"

"Yeah, Shade?" Ronic cheerfully replied, happy to have another friend traveling with him.

"About earlier, when I started to……….. I think you should know that-"

" You don't need to explain." Ronic said as he gave her a friendly look" I already know about the odd things your family has going on. It must've been one of those things."

Shade still looked concerned as she raised her arm a little and said" But, Ronic, it isn't like any of-"

" Well if it isn't then you don't need to tell me, because I SURE don't want to know what it could be!" He replied as he turned back to driving.

" It could be what?" Chance asked as he lazily put his arms on both of their seats and looked down at them" What happened while I was asleep?"

"Nothing!" Ronic nervously said as he softly elbowed Shade" Nothing happened, right Shade?"

"……..Oh, yeah, nothing………" She replied as she sadly looked up at the fox.

Chance looked from Ronic to Shade suspiciously, then got a smirk on his face and chuckled as he said" Okay. NOTHING happened! Yeah right!" then walked away to lie down.

Shade looked around and quietly watched as Ronic happily drove the RV while humming, Chance lie down and eat, and Rage appearing to rest, though she couldn't really tell since he had his back to them. Though she had a small smile on her face, she felt very bad on the inside.( Ronic……………..you don't know what I felt………why I cried………) She thought as she slowly closed her eyes( ……………That place…………….there is something bad there…………………something ancient……………… I don't know what it is, but I hope we never see it………...) then feel into a gentle slumber.

(Miles away from the Underground Temple)

A Dark Figure standing in the pitch black night of the desert watched in silence from a distance as the temple door was being rebuilt." So," The figure said as he juggled a rock in his hand" he gained THAT much power?...Just one emerald can give a man the strength to destroy a virtual mountain……" he then laughed to himself as the rock in his hand started to glow and float into the air.

" Well, an emerald and a little help from a powerhouse of Chaos energy………..but that girl……….." The figure said as he looked in the direction the RV had gone"………She felt my presence and what I was doing……….." he then smirked as he slowly followed the RV's tracks"……..She's more powerful than she lets on……..This well be interesting….." then tossed the still glowing rock into the air where it exploded, causing a bright flash of light. After the brightness cleared the figure was completely gone.

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5- Ghost Oasis

Yo. I don't really have much to say about this except the ending was hard to come up with and even harder to write. Also my computer got a little screwy when I was finishing this up and some things got switched around. I put the most of them back, but if you find anything in here that seems out of place tell me and I'll fix it. I'm out. DarkKDF!


End file.
